


All Shook Up

by yutorbit



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it, cute? idk, hongseok likes attending, jinho's a musical actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorbit/pseuds/yutorbit
Summary: Jinho's an actor and Hongseok likes watching him act for some reason.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"The theatre doors open in 10 minutes" played and proceeded to repeat over the intercom in the lobby. Hongseok was alone that day, as alone as any other time he went to this theatre. 

Hongseok was not the biggest fan of this type of plays personally, he loved watching dramas and tragedies. However he had grew interest in one of the cast members who would be performing that day and couldn't help but want to attend as many shows he could. Soon the theatre doors opened and he greeted the theatre staff as he made his way to his seat near the front. 

The show began and ended, Hongseok leaving the theatre happy and satisfied. Jo Jinho looked as beautiful and radiant as always. 

Hongseok made his way home, the sky beginning to darken and turn shades of blue. He didn't want this evening to end, didn't want to return to normal life of studying for university, didn't want to go back to sitting in front of textbooks and sitting through hour long lectures. And so he turned the corner and taking a detour, entering a convenience store. He picked out one of those microwaveable sandwiches and a can of nescafe latte, making his way to the cashier to pay for his meal.

He waited behind a lady in line, his mind beginning to wonder as his pop music blasted from his airpods. He hadn't even noticed that the lady in front of him had left the counter and the store itself, the cashier calling for the next customer. 

Just then he felt a tap on his back.

"Excuse me, it's your turn in line."

He turned down the volume and turned back to see a tiny man with a face mask on. The cashier continued calling for him and so he rushed forward hurriedly, placing his items on the counter while simultaneously apologising to the cashier for holding the line up. Gathering his things after paying, he turned around once again, catching another glimpse at the tiny man behind him but this time his mask was off. 

Hongseok couldn't hear his voice properly through the muffling from the mask but it was clear and bright as day with it off. And then it struck Hongseok.

The man was Jo Jinho.

It was almost like feeling starstruck, Hongseok was glued to his spot as he continued staring at the man who was undoubtedly getting uncomfortable at this stranger's eyes fixed on him. 

Finally Jinho turned to him, opening his mouth.

"Can I help you?" 

"O-Oh sorry, it's just... you're Jo Jinho right? You were performing in All Shook Up earlier."

Jinho's face warped into one of surprise, it was clear he had never been recognised for his theatre work outside like this before. 

"Yes that would be me... and you're the person who always attends my performances right?"

Hongseok didn't know how to respond to that. It was utterly embarrassing in fact. And so he stood there as his ears began to flush red and heat up.

"How do you know that..." Hongseok whispered, his grip on his items loosening as his palms began to sweat.

"You always stood out you know, I began noticing after the fourth time you'd attend my shows," Jinho had shifted to Hongseok's side, letting the people behind them pay for their items as they continued to chat. 

"Anyway have a good evening, enjoy your latte and sandwich..."

"Hongseok."

"Hongseok. I'm guessing I'll be seeing you soon again?" Jinho said this as he began putting his mask back on, his left hand on the door handle of the store. Hongseok merely nodded, mouthing a yeah. Jinho winked at him before leaving the store.

Just like that his encounter with Jinho ended. He really did not want to go home now.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongseok watches Jinho perform again.

Hongseok stared at himself in the mirror for possibly the 1000th time, adjusting and readjusting his turtleneck collar, messing with his hair until it looked presentable. Something about returning to the theatre after not attending any of Jinho's shows for the past month made the pit in his stomach fall even deeper. 

"C'mon Hongseok... you're just going there to watch a musical," He talked to himself in the mirror, "It's no big deal."

After meeting Jinho on that fateful day he couldn't bring himself near that theatre. So he made himself busy, studying like hell in place of attending shows. Truthfully he had chickened out after his encounter with Jinho but he just told himself he was choosing to focus on his academics, his examinations were a month away after all. 

But now his exams had ended and today was the last show. One last opportunity to see Jinho shine on stage until God knows when is his next work. He had never brought flowers before but he felt like it was fitting to bring a bouquet, it was the final show after all. Plus, Jinho knew who he was now. 

So he began making his way towards the theatre, going a little early to grab a latte at the Starbucks inside the theatre building. He felt weird walking down the sideway with the bouquet in his hands, passerbys probably assuming he was on his way to a date. The fluttering feeling in his heart was no help at all. 

"You're just going there to support Jinho's last show, why are you feeling like this?" He thought to himself, unable to even comprehend what exactly he was feeling. Excitement? Anticipation? Nervousness? Hongseok couldn't pinpoint it but what he did know that he had to relax before the show began.

"One ice latte, venti."

"Name?"

"Hongseok."

Hongseok handed over his card to pay for the drink. After paying, he spotted an empty table and sat down while waiting for his drink in the meantime. He placed his bouquet down on the table and began scrolling on his phone screen.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It isn't," Hongseok replied without looking up from his phone. The stranger sat across from him, probably waiting for his own drink as well.

"Hongseok?" The barista called for his name, setting his drink on the counter. Hongseok got up and got his drink, not once pulling his eyes away from the very interesting chat happening in his groupchat with friends. He sat back down, sipping from his ice latte as Shinwon and Hyunggu were bickering back and forth on his phone.

"Jinho?" The barista called out this time.

The stranger sitting across Hongseok got up.

Hongseok finally looked up, the short man now collecting his drink and walking back to their table. Jinho sat down, a smile on his face. 

"Hi Hongseok."

"Hey," Hongseok glanced down at the bouquet on the table, "I wasn't expecting to see you here." 

"Felt a little coffee craving, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah... I've been busy."

"Who are the flowers for?"

Would it be weird to hand Jinho the flowers now? Hongseok didn't really have any idea when bouquets were meant to be given for actors. 

"Oh..." Hongseok picked them up and handed them over to him, "They're for you." He could feel his ears burning up again. 

Jinho's face was always so full of expression when acting on stage but now it was just this tiny sheepish smile, it was a new expression Hongseok had never seen before. He liked it a lot. Jinho took the bouquet and examined all the flowers closely, his eyes like little crescent moons.

"I love them. Thank you."

Hongseok glanced over the wristwatch, "You should get going soon right?" 

"Oh yeah..." Jinho got up from his seat, juggling the bouquet and his drink in his hands. "I'll talk to you after the show okay? Back here again." Hongseok nodded and watched as Jinho walked away. 

The show began and ended, Hongseok now waiting at the same spot as earlier. Jinho looked even more beautiful and radiant today, or maybe it was because Hongseok hadn't watched him perform in so long he had forgotten how beautiful he looked while on stage.

This evening went way better than Hongseok could have ever planned. He was now waiting for Jinho, the person he had long been a fan of, to talk together? None of it felt real but Hongseok didn't mind it at all. Finally he noticed the blonde hair and bouquet from a distance and waved at him, Jinho waved back. His stage makeup was gone and he was back in casual attire, though his hair was still done up. Hongseok thought he looked really cute. 

"Hey, you waited for me."

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you must have waited a long time right? It's been an hour since the show ended and you're still-"

"Here?" 

Jinho looked down at the floor, the sheepish smile creeping back, "Yeah..."

"You asked to meet again so of course I'd wait for you Jinho. Now come on, we should get going," Hongseok got up from his seat and began walking out, Jinho next to him.

The boys walked next to each other in silence, occasionally making small talk. It was a comfortable silence. Hongseok asked Jinho if he needed help holding the bouquet but Jinho insisted on holding it himself. 

"So... are you going to be in any productions soon?"

"Nothing's planned so far, but I don't think it will be too long until I'm on up a stage again."

"Do you do anything else aside from acting?"

"I'm a university student, majoring in theatre obviously. What about you?"

"Uni student, economics."

"Oh wow economics... could never be me," Jinho trailed off in laughter, causing his shoulder to bump into Hongseok's arm.

"Ah sorry-"

"It's fine, I know I don't really look that smart."

"That's not what I mean... I mean you attended so many shows I assumed you'd be studying something related to the arts."

"I just watch plays for fun, it started when my group friends suggested we watched a show together. I got kind of obsessed you could say," There was no way Hongseok was going to admit that he was obsessed ssed with Jinho. 

"I see, well I hope you continue attending more shows... seeing you in the audience is kind of comforting."

Hongseok didn't know what to say to this but it made him feel nice. 

"My house is on the left of this junction so I guess this it for now," Jinho stopped in his tracks, "Thank you for the flowers and the talk Hongseok."

They exchanged social medias (though Hongseok already knew Jinho's but he didn't need to know that) and parted ways.

Just then Hongseok got a DM notification from Jo_Jinho.

'thank you for today ❤️'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed this idk if i'll write more of this maybe i will but thats all for now <3 
> 
> love mira

**Author's Note:**

> hi this all started from a selfie of hongseok with jinho's theatrical poster for all shook up. part 2 might come soon i have no idea how this turns out i just like writing how people meet but not how their relationship develops apparently.
> 
> thats all bye


End file.
